Canada x Israel
by KatherineGabaccia
Summary: Smut. Mature. Written for a friend with her OC. Don't like. Don't read.


Canada X Israel

Ey! America! A young boy yelled as he grabbed a tall male by the arm, The tall male with sandy blonde hair and glasses weakly smiled and shook his head. I'm terribly sorry, I'm Canada... It was always like this. No one ever noticed him, even his own pet polar bear couldn't remember his own name! It was always him being mistaken for America and blamed for the trouble that America cause or even worse, not even noticed at all. He was doomed to constantly be in the background. The male shook his head as he slid down the wall. A deep depression flooded over his being as he stared down to the ground hugging his knees to his chest and sighing. It wasn't fair, Life just wasn't fair. No matter what he did no one would ever notice him...

A young female with black hair and dark brown eyes hummed as she walked down the hallway, she had only passed the corner when she saw the male slumped over in defeat. She bit her lip and frowned as she walked over to him, worry in her eyes. Are you alright, Canada-san? She whispered lightly touching his arm. He flinched a bit and sighed. I'm not...wait-did...did you call me Canada? He stared up at her in disbelief. She blinked and nodded. That...is your name isn't it Canada-san? Tears began to form in the male's eyes as he stared up at the female. He was so happy. Someone, She, Israel, knew who he was!

He didn't think at all, it was just an instinct, an act of pure happiness, pure joy, maybe even...love? He pulled the girl down to him kissing her deeply, Israel's eyes widened in surprise as their lips met in a blissful connection. Israel didn't really understand why the other was kissing her, but in all honesty she didn't mind. She had always liked Canada, he was cute. He was always so polite, so calm, so nice and he always had his friend, the polar bear, by his side, as if he was his only friend in the whole wide world. She didn't realize that he was like that because no one every actually listened to him and that the polar bear, probably was indeed his only friend. His lips were soft and they tasted of maple syrup. It made Israel giggle and Canada blush and pull away embarrassed.

Canada hadn't expected himself to do that, his mouth tingled from the spices that lingered on Israel's lips, together their lips made a taste that was both spicy and sweet. The very combination made Canada's body burn in excitement. He swallowed hard trying to hide a certain swollen part of his body. A-ah, I'm sorry about that Miss. Israel...I'll be going! He yelped a bit and tried to stand, only to be pulled back down onto the ground by her soft hands. You like me yes? Israel asked in a soft tone and Canada nodded in a silent confusion. That was the only answer she needed. She kissed him once more her delicate hands roaming down his body and she began to unbutton his shirt.

Canada tensed a bit still blushing like mad. This had to be a dream, no way could this be happening! Especially, when they were just sitting in the hallway of where all of the countries came to meet! It couldn't be real...but, her lips felt so soft and hot, her touch was amazing...if he was dreaming, Canada wished that he would never wake up. He hesitantly reached up and pulled at the fabric of Israel's dress so it could expose her bare legs and panties. Canada swallowed hard as he slowly reached up slipping away the only material that separated him from her. Israel blushed brightly as Canada slipped one of his cold fingers inside of her warmth. She gasped a shiver running down her spine as he moved the digit around slowly with the patience and skill of an explorer.

She bit her lip and reached for the stiff bulge that was hidden under his ever tightening jeans. She unbuttoned them quickly and pulled out his swollen cock causing Canada to make a small broken noise and slip his fingers out of her. She smiled lightly as she kissed him once more. She sat on his lap slipping his hard cock into her tight unbroken flesh. Canada gasped as he sat up straight feeling the warm engulf him so completely. Slowly but surely he began to move causing Israel to whimper and blush.

Y-you're so beautiful Miss. Israel... Canada whispered as he moved so she was below him her back rested easily against the soft plush carpet that America had installed into the conference hall. Canada had always thought it was pointless but now he was glad for America's foolish purchase. He bucked his hips staring down at the beautiful whimpering goddess below him. She was his savior at that moment, he wanted her to have everything that was him...she noticed him...she deserved more than he could ever be but, he wanted to give her all that he was able. He wanted to show her that well, he loved her. He had loved her since he had saw her at the first conference but he had just figured that she would never notice him. After all, no one else had ever noticed him.

Israel gasped and gripped onto Canada's back as she began to tighten around him in her climax, the sound of her voice was amazing, as was the feel of wet silk that clamped down onto him. A-ah! I'm going to- He gasped cutting himself off as he spilled his entire being into his love. He swallowed hard as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes that glistened with tears of passion and he kissed her once again. America stood at the end of the hallway his brow twitching slightly. The others peeked out from behind America in disbelief and confusion, It was easy to say that Canada would never be forgotten again...


End file.
